User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 5: Etrigan the Demon vs. Hellboy
It's the battle of demon against demon hunter as Hell's greatest warriors dual to the death. Etrigan, DC comic's resident demon who is one of their most brutal crime fighters while trying to become the king of Hell. Etrigan may be a tough nut to crack, but Dark Horse might have some competition for the rhyming devil. Hellboy, the cigar smoking demon who battles occult forces for the BPRD with the Samaritan and his classic Right Hand of Doom. Both of these demons have fought countless foes with their respective abilities and neither will back down until forced to. Prepare for a true blaze of violence when we discover which demon is..... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Etrigan the Demon Etrigan is a demon from Hell who was originally summoned by Merlin as a last defense for Camelot. When Camelot was beypnd help, Merlin bonded Etrigan to a human named Jason Blood. Centuries later, Blood found the poem that summoned Etrigan, and has since been fighting more or less on the side of good. At first, it was either Etrigan or Jason in control of their body, but now it seems Jason still has somewhat control of his body when he transforms. Powers & Abilities: ' *'Superhuman Stength: 'Etrigan has enough strength to fight Superman on equal terms. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Etrigan can take ENORMOUS amounts of damage, capable of shrugging off a shotgun blast to the chest, being eaten by a dragon, and blasts of powerful magic. *'Super-leaping: 'Etrigan can leap across great distances. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Etrigan's balance, agility, and overall boily coordination are beyond that of a normal demon. *'Fangs and Claws: 'Etrigan has claws and fangs that can cut through virutually any Earthly material. *'Hellfire Projection: 'Etrigan can project extreme amoutns of heat, primarily from his hands and mouth. Etrigan's durability.png|Etrigan can a shotgun blast to the chest Etrigan porjecting da firez.png|Etrigan projecting hellfire Action Comics 587 - 08.jpg|Etrigan is strong enough to take on Superman Action Comics 587 - 04.jpg|Another example of how durable Etrigan is Botd-02-16.jpg|Etrigan's agility in the works Etrigan projecting more fire.jpg|Etrigan shooting fire at Martian Manhunter Etrigan vs Lobo.jpg|Etrigan fights Lobo Etrigan vs Grodd.jpg|Etrigan uses his claws to fight Gorilla Grodd Hellboy Hellboy is a demon whose Right Hand of Doom is the key to the end of the world. Brought into Earth in 1945, Hellboy was brought to the wrong area, and the young demon was brought in by Trevor Bruttenholm. Since then, Hellboy has been in league with the BPRD and has fought many sorts of evils, from mad wizards to powerful demons. '''Weapons: ' *'The Samaritan: '''The Samaritan is an oversized revolver with a four round magazine. However, his aim is terrible, is extremely unreliable, and is nearly impossible to be aimed with his Right Hand. The rounds it uses large rounds that can easily penetrate most materials. It fires two kinds of bullets, one that fires garlic, Irish church bell fragments, clovers, and cold iron. The other is a tracker bullet that Hellboy can use to pursue fleeing targets. *'The Big Baby: 'The Big Baby is a large shotgun that fires small rockets. It can also fire two rockets at once. *'The Right Hand of of Doom: 'Hellboy's right hand is made of strong stone, and is the key to the end of the world. The Hand feels no pain and is said to possess the power of a sledgehammer. '''Powers & Abilities: ' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Hellboy can recover from injuries at an incredibly fast rate, and is capable of recovering from a sword thrust through his chest. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Hellboy's body tissue is much harder than that of a normal human. Hellboy can take large caliber bullets, great impact forces, and falling from great hieghts. One example is when Hellboy charged an MG-42 machine gun without hesitation. He is also naturally fireproof, though not to heat. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Though the true extent to Hellboy's strength is unknown, he easily stronger than any normal human. Hellboy has been shown to lift trees out of the ground, and throw aside things that are 4 to 5 tons with ease. Samaritan.jpg|The Samaritan Big Baby.jpg|The Big Baby Hellboy vs medusa.jpg|Hellboy fights Medusa 4 hellboy mechahitler.jpg|Hellboy takes on Mecha Hitler Hellboy with da spear.png|Hellboy is durable enough to shrug off a spear in his chest Hellboy vs a demon guy.jpg|Hellboy fights a demon 300px-M79 afmil.jpg|M79 Thumper Hellboy aiming the Samaritan.jpg|Hellboy aims the Samaritan X-factors ::::::::::'Etrigan/X-factor/Hellboy ::::::::::: 85 Brutality 65 Both demons are brutal to their opponents and will kill if neccesary. However, Hellboy is always trying to be a good guy and run away from his true calling of being the key to destruction. Jason Blood, however, can just barely control Etrigan from killing whoever he wants and being an anti-hero. ::::::::::: 95 Experience 80 ' Ever since they could, Etrigan and Hellboy have been fighting the bad guys for a long time. However, Hellboy's discovery in World War II means that he's only been active for about 60 years. Etrigan, meanwhile, has been fighting since the Middle Ages. That's quite literally THOUSANDS of years of experience. ::::::::::: '''180 Strength 120 ' Hellboy has been shown to throw opponents at least 400 pounds. However, Etrigan's strength at the lowest has been 25 tons, which much more than Hellboy can do. ::::::::::: '''150 Durability 180 Etrigan is definetly one tough SOB, but his demon physiology has one major flaw; his vulnerabilty to iron can get him killed very quickly. Hellboy, however, has proven that he can take much more as ran full out to an MG42 machine gun without flinching. Plus, Etrigan's main distance attack, his hellfire projection, cannot harm Hellboy. Yet despite his terrible aim, all of Hellboy's weapons can harm Etrigan if he hits him. :::::::::: 110 Agilty/Dexterity 65 ''' Etrigan is capable of free-running through the cityscape with complete ease, performing complicated flips and athletics with ease. Hellboy has always been more of a hard-hitting brute. He prefers to try to blast oppnents from a distance rather than try to keep up with them. Notes *Battle ends May 19th, 2013. *Votes must have either edges with three legitimate sentences or a good five sentence paragraph. *Votes that do not meet either requirement will not count. *All other votes will be half. *Counter-arguments that do not receive a response within a day will reduce a vote to half and a half vote to none. *I will give a tie-breaker vote if need be. Battle Jason Blood sits in his office, reading the newspaper. ''Norman Osborn, leading figure in New York business, was found murdered in an abandoned warehouse. Police officials claim they found a briefcase with a single slip of paper with a smiley face on it. ''Jason breathes, a sense of peace entering his body. ''At last, that murderous clown has left our city'''''. Jason walks to his window to see a large man in front of his gate. Hellboy grunted as he ripped the lock off the ancient gate. He shoved it open, the door making an awful CREEEEAAAK sound. Hellboy loads his Big Baby, cradling the large shotgun in his arms. Hellboy rips open the cellar door from its hinges, tossing the useless chunk of wood aside. He makes his way through the cellar, then the kitchen, and finallt the foyer. "Obviously, you are a demon of sorts." Jason stands behind Hellboy, having hid behind a curtain. "Explain your business or I will be forced to take you away from my home forcefully." Hellboy continues to aim his Big Baby, his sights trained on Jason. "Jason Blood, your home has shown signs of demonic prescence here, and it is in everyone's best interest that you are removed from this locaton for further questioning." "Sir, you don't need to be alarmed. I assure you that nothing is wrong in my home. Me and this so-called "demon" have made a deal of sorts." Hellboy glares at him. "Dude, I ain't got time for this. Now come with me in handcuffs or in a bodybag." "I don't appreciate being threatened." Jason tenses up. "Gone, gone, o form of man. RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN!" Suddenly, a torrent of flames surrounded Jason, and the man transformed. Blood's skin tone changed, going from pale to orange, and his back hunched. His ears became pointed, and large fangs appeared from his mouth. Hellboy launches a rocket from his weapon, but Etrigan just shoots fire from his mouth, burning the rocket to ashes. "Oh shit..." Etrigan stretches his back. "What has the fool gotten me into this time? Who in all of Hell are you?" Hellboy draws his Samaritan. "Your reckoning." He fires the large revolver, a loud BANG! filling the room. The demon dodges the bullet with ease, and blasts fire at Hellboy. "I'm fireproof, you-" Hellboy's sentence is cut short as Etrigan tackles him. Etrigan slashes at him with his claws, leaving a large gash in his chest. Hellboy swings his mighty Hand of Doom into Etrigan's chest, knocking him backkwards. He grabs Etrigan with his normal hand and throws him out the window, glass shards flying at both of them. Etrigan immdiately gets up, claws ready. "I'll admit, you are particularly strong. I've never seen you during my time in Hell." Hellboy jumps down to the ground, smashing fragments of glass underfoot. "Let's dance, shortie." Etrigan smiles. "It's been awhile since I've had a good fight. Let us!" Hellboy slowly draws his Samaritan. Etrigan charges at him, claws ready. Hellboy fires his revolver, the large round barely missing the demon. Etrigan shoots a blast of fire, forcing Hellboy to take cover behind a statue. Etrigan leaps over the statue and grabs him. Hellboy headbutts him, sending him backwards. Hellboy takes his right hand and slams it over his head. Etrigan tries to get back up, but Hellboy grabs him and chucks him at the statue he used as cover. Hellboy tries to shoot his Samaritan, but it needs ammo. "Jammed again." Etrigan releases more fire from his hands, blasting Hellboy away. "Your fist of stone may be strong with power, but you cannot withstand the demon's fire!" Etrigan's flames increase in size, and Hellboy feels the heat slowly take over. Hellboy looks around him, and picks up a stone. He throws it at Etrigan and the flames briefly subside. He takes this time to reload his Samaritan revolver. "You think a gun will do the trick? Bombs, spears, or blades so thick! No mortal weapon of any man can harm me, for I am ETRIGAN!" Etrigan takes his claws and charges at Hellboy. "I've been told about you. Despite how long you've been around, you're one dumb asshole of a demon." Hellboy fires the Samaritan, the iron bullet tearing through Etrigan's chest like butter. Etrigan stops in surprise, looking at the gapping hole in his chest. "How...how did you..." Etrigan falls down, slowly morphing back to Jason. "Iron bullets filled will various holy items. Mess with the best or end up like the rest." Hellboy holsters his Samaritan and puts Jason in handcuffs. "You're coming with, Blood." WINNER: Hellboy Expert's Opinion Hellboy won this battle for two reasons. The first, and main, reason he won was the fact that he could take as much damage as he could dish out. Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom and Samaritan could do way more damage to Etrigan than Etrigan's claws and hellfire could do to him. Another factor, while less important, was the fact that Hellboy has faced enemies with much more power, while Etrigan spent his time against a lot weaker foes than himself. Category:Blog posts